The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A network my include multiple devices, and normally each device is identified by a specific internet protocol (IP) address. When network device discovery is performed, a large number of IP addresses need to be screened, and repeating IP addresses from different batches of discovery requests may result in duplicate discovery on the same network device.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.